Entre duas razões Entre duas paixões
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Em dúvida entre dois homens.Os dois mais velhos.Os dois se odeiam.Qual deles ela vai escolher?
1. Chapter 1

Ela estava dividida.Não sabia o que fazer.

Valorizar o amor antigo ou começar um novo?

Ela já estava apavorada.Um sonserino ou um grifinório.Os dois eram lindos e cada um tinha suas qualidades.

O primeiro era misterioso, calado e bem reservado.Alem de tudo, era um pouco arrogante e sarcástico. Isso a deixava admirada e também acabava se identificando com ele.

Mas o segundo era completamente o contrário.Todos sempre sabiam tudo sobre a vida dele e nunca ficava calado ou quieto.Um poço de sarcasmo e gentileza,todas as mulheres caiam em cima dele e não tinha nenhuma que não acabava em sua cama.

Ela estava em seu quarto,sempre o mesmo.Observou e pensou:

-Nossaaaaaaaaaaa!Meu quarto sempre foi o mesmo.Nem parece que eu tenho 20 anos.Amanha tem mudança geral aqui.

Ela gostava do quarto.Sempre com seus bichos de pelúcia e seus diários numa prateleira.Os livros de Hogwarts em outra bem mais resistente e suas bonecas e outros brinquedos da época de criança em um baú rosa-bebê.Perto da porta havia uma estante,onde iam uma televisão,um DVD e um som estéreo.Ao lado haviam dois pufes rosa choque e depois a porta.Na porta haviam fotos e pôsteres dos seus ídolos trouxas.Mas nenhum tinha a beleza de qualquer um dos seus pretendentes.Na parede havia um tom de rosa um pouco mais escuro que o rosa-bebê do baú.Então vinha sua várias flores e plantinhas rasteiras e duas cadeiras pratas.Ela amava aquilo tudo.

Percebeu que já eram nove da noite e resolveu descer para jantar.Havia chegado mais cedo do serviço.Era uma auror há 1 ano.Havia ficado bem feliz e Harry e Rony haviam se formado com ela.Foi um dos melhores dias da vida dela.

-Hermione,venha jantar!

-Já estava descendo,mãe!

Passou pela sala,onde seu pai assistia TV e foi direto para cozinha:

-O que tem hoje de jantar,mãe?

-Macarronada,querida.

-Vou ficar aqui de uma vez,então.

Enquanto jantava,estava pensando nos o eram lindos e como eram charmosos,cada um com seu jeitinho de ser completamente diferente.

-Minha filha,você mal está comendo.É alguma coisa no trabalho?

-Não é nada,mãe.Apenas perdi a fome.Boa noite para vocês.

Deu um beijo na mãe e no pai e foi para seu quarto.Precisava de um banho.Pegou sua roupa e foi para o banheiro.Tomou banho pensando nos dois o eles conseguiam mexer tanto com ela?Depois de tomar o banho,vestiu sua camisola e foi para o quarto.Resolveu dormir.E talvez sonhar com algum ou os dois.


	2. Chapter 2

bUMA SEMANA DEPOIS

bUMA SEMANA DEPOIS.../b

Hermione já estava farta de seus pais sempre tentando controlá-la. Então resolveu mandar uma carta a Harry.

"Harry,  
Eu estou tendo muitas brigas com meus pais e não gostaria mais disso.Eles estão sempre brigando comigo e tentando fazer com que eu faça o que eles o a gente não tem tempo para conversar como queremos,resolvi lhe mandar esta carta de desabafo e com um pedido:  
Será que eu posso ir morar aí na Ordem?  
Eu sei que meu pedido é meio estranho mais eu não tô agüentando mais!  
Me responde o mais rápido possível, sim?  
Beijos,  
Mione"

Resolveu mandar naquele momento pois não queria ficar naquela casa mais .Ela sabia que era tarde para cartas,mas aquela era urgente.e além disso,por detrás da carta , mesmo que ela não pensasse nisso naquele momento,ela teria mais alguns motivos para querer morar no Largo Grimmauld.

Harry havia recebido a carta de Hermione preocupado. Hermione há tempos não mandava correspondências, ainda mais aquele horário.  
Leu a carta da amiga aflito, e depois de ler o pedido da amiga, sem pensar duas vezes respondeu atrás da pergunta:

"É claro que você pode vir morar aqui!Tô te esperando.Já que você está tão ansiosa,venha agora por Rede de Flu.Eu to te esperando.Se não puder vir agora,me avisa.  
Abraços,  
Harry."

Ele havia gostado da notícia. Ter Hermione de novo morando perto dele era como rever a amiga. Apesar de trabalharem juntos, quase nunca se viam.Ele estava extremamente feliz.

Quando Hermione leu a resposta deu pulos de alegria.Iria morar na Ordem.Foi mais que um presente.Quando viu o final da carta,não pensou duas vezes,queria ir para a Ordem o mais rápido.Olhou no relógio.Eram cinco para as dez da noite.Arrumou suas coisas correndo,mas antes de acabar,desceu até a sala de estar e falou com os pais.

-Pai,mãe.Eu achei que depois da briga que tivemos hoje,não poderia mais continuar aqui em casa.O convívio dia-a-dia de nós três esta sendo insuportável pra mim.Eu procurei o Harry,e ele concordou que eu fosse morar lá no Largo Grimmauld por uns tempos.Já estou arrumando minhas cosas,e,independentemente da opinião de vocês eu vou morar lá a partir de hoje.

Esperou a reação dos dois,mas nenhum deles estava acreditando no que a filha disse.Hermione não cortou o silêncio que se formou.Seu pai resolveu falar:

-Minha filha,se for para você se sentir melhor e ter uma vida melhor,nos não vamos questionar sua decisão.Que seja para o seu bem!-Hermione ficou radiante - Precisa de ajuda querida?-Perguntou a mãe.

-Ah,mamãe-E deu um abraço apertado na mãe.Apesar de todas as brigas,amava seus pais.-Vamos lá,se você quiser,me ajude lá.

As duas subiram e acabaram de arrumar as coisas da filha.Depois de 15 minutos,as duas desceram e o pai disse:

-Filha,não se esqueça de vir nos visitar,está bem?-E lhe deu um abraço.Sentiria saudades.

-Até mamãe.

Carregando as malas,pegou um pouco do Pó de Flu e disse em alto e bom som:

-Largo Grimmauld!

bGalera comentem muito está bem?  
Eu sou movida a coments!Falem tudo,mas tudo mesmo que taum achando da fic,ok?  
E tbm to deixando recadinhu:Passem na minha outra fic SS/HG:  
A paixão e ela  
Tudo bem?  
Espero os coments...  
bjUuuUuUuUuuU  
Da autora/b


	3. Chapter 3

Galeraaaaaaaaaaaa

Galeraaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Please...comentem por favor!  
A opinião dos meus leitores é muito importante,ok??  
Isso me inspira e me dá força pra fazer novos capítulos e novas fics...  
BjuUuUuU e ...  
Boa Leitura!

Depois que foi engolida pelas chamas verdes,achou melhor fechar os olhos,pois viajar na Rede de Flú com os olhos abertos era garantia de enjôos pelo resto da madrugada.Percebeu que tinha parado de rodar e que estava em terra firme.Olhou para a frente e se deparou com uma poltrona roxo escura,e nela havia um homem sentado,cochilando.Resolveu dar um susto no rapaz.Saiu da lareira devagar,limpou a fuligem que havia em suas coisas.No momento que se agachou perto do ouvido dele e estava para falar no ouvido do homem,este disse:

-Pretendia me dar um susto,é?

Ela se levantou assustada e disse :

-Você tava acordado o tempo todo,né engraçadinho?

-Eu percebi que você não me mandou resposta,então imaginei que viria hoje.Fiquei aqui esperando uns 20 minutos.Então olhei para a lareira e vi você chegando de olhos fechados.Aproveitei a oportunidade e fingi que estava dormindo para te dar um susto.Só que pelo visto meu plano,e muito menos o seu deram certo.Senta aí.

-Valeu!

Hermione se sentou e olhou a volta.Desde o sétimo ano que não visitava aquela casa.Tudo havia mudado muito.Agora a sala tinha várias cortinas brancas e vermelhas,havia um sofá de três,de dois e de apenas um lugar na sala.Os três vermelhos.Uma mesinha de centro branca e a lareira.Essa não havia mudado.Olhou para as escadas e viu que o retrato que havia ali da Senhora Black fora retirado.Harry,vendo a cara de interrogação da amiga,segui seus olhos e respondeu antes mesmo dela pensar na pergunta:

-Conseguimos tirar o quadro daquela velha daí.Depois de voltar da escola,eu e Gina resolvemos morar juntos.Então descobrimos que essa velha estava conseguindo visitar todos os outros quadros da casa.Lançamos todos os tipos de feitiços nela.Até que Gina estressou e começou a cortar o quadro todo.A velha fugiu,então tiramos todos os outros quadros da casa e deixamos apenas um..Ela foi pra lá e a gente lançou um feitiço para descolar o que estava ali.Tiramos os dois e jogamos fora.Agora a gente nem pensa onde ela pode estar.E você?O que você anda arrumando?Agente nem tempo tem mais pra conversar.

-Eu to pensando só em trabalho agora.Só que eu meus pais começaram a falar que eu era muito solitária e que devia arrumar um namorado.Eu disse que não podia no momento,e foi aí que começaram nossas brigas.E é por isso que eu moro aqui agora.E a Gina?Cadê ela?Quem mais mora aqui?

-Bom.A Gina ta dormindo.Ela tem um sono de pedra.Bom,agora só tem eu e ela morando aqui,mas o Sirius,a Tonks ,o Lupin e o Olho-Tonto estão morando aqui também.só que agora todos estão trabalhando.

-O quê?Sirius Black trabalhando?-Falou Hermione,boba:-Não acredito!

-Mas é verdade.Ele virou um inominável.

-É.Parece que muita coisa mudou né?

-Aham.Ah...Você tem tido notícias do Rony?

-Que nada.Dede que ele viajou que eu não falo com ele.Onde que ele ta mesmo?

-No Brasil.A namorada dele era de lá,então ele resolveu passar uma temporada lá.Acho melhor a gente ir dormir.Já ta ficando tarde.Hermione olhou o relógio.Onze horas.

Os dois amigos subiram as escadas ,e enquanto subia,Hermione percebeu que a decoração tinha sido mudada.A casa tinha o chão de madeira,e as paredes listradas em preto e branco.Listras grossas.Quando chegaram ao começo do corredor,Harry explicou:

-Mudamos tudo.Resolvemos pintar cada porta de cada cor para não ter confusão.A porta marrom é a biblioteca.Essa toda branca é o banheiro.A azul escuro é o quarto do Lupin e a rosa chiclete é o da Tonks.A última e preta é o quarto do Sirius.Do lado direito,a porta vermelha é o quarto da Gina.O verde é meu.A porta amarela é a do salão de jogos e as duas porta cinzas são os quartos de hóspedes.Vamos lá.-quando chegaram a primeira porta,Hermione olhou e disse.-Esse aqui agora é meu quarto.

-Então escolhe a cor da porta.Qual vai ser?

-Hum...quero ela azul claro.

Harry pintou com um feitiço imediatamente a porta do quarto de Hermione.Ela ficou azul-bebê.Hermione completou e disse:

-Tá faltando uma coisa.-Colocou uma plaqueta azul celeste com os dizeres:"Mione dorme aqui!".Quando Harry leu começou a rir e disse:

-Agora todo mundo vai saber que esse é o seu quarto.Não vou precisar nem avisar.

Os dois começaram a rir,e quando perceberam que estavam rindo alto,uma pessoa com os cabelos muito vermelhos apareceu no corredor e disse:

-Harry!Eu tava dormindo poxa!Você sabia...Mione?É você?Mione!-Gina abraçou a amiga:-Que saudades!O que que é isso?-Perguntou,apontando para a aporta - Você vai morar aqui?Iupi!Agora deixa eu ir dormir.Amanha quero conversar com você,viu- E saiu.Hermione abriu a porta do quarto bocejando e disse:

-Bom Harry,eu também vou deitar.Boa noite.

-Boa noite,Mi.

Ela fechou a porta.Agora estava numa casa nova,uma vida nova.Olhou para o quarto e viu que nele haviam uma cama,uma penteadeira,uma escrivaninha,duas cadeiras e um armário bem grande.Agora aquele era seu quarto,sua casa.

-Ai ai.Agora eu sou dona do meu próprio nariz.Quem diria,hein Mione?

Deixou suas malas na escrivaninha e dormiu de roupa mesmo.Estava com muito sono para mexer na malas.Teve um sono tranqüilo,sem sonhos.

Mal ela sabia que essa vida nova e essa liberdade que ela tanto queria poderia ser o caos.

E então,o que axaram?  
Eu sei,a história tá um saco até aki.Mas é tudo uma introdução,porque quando começar a acontecer as coisas,vai vir tudo de uam vez.!  
Aguardem o proximo capitúlo.  
BeijinHuUuUuUuUu!  
FuI!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione acordou já com um sorriso no rosto.Estava em uma nova casa.Sua nova casa.Não cansava de repetir isso para si mesma.Olhou para o quarto e viu duas coisas que não havia visto na noite passada:Duas portas dentro do quarto.Se levantou devagar e olhou cada uma,cada qual em cada canto do quarto.Elas tinham a mesma cor da porta de entrada do quarto,mas não tinham a plaquinha de entrada.Ao se lembrar disso,deu uma risadinha para si mesma.

Foi até a primeira porta e abriu.Viu um banheiro muito grande,branco.Hermione sorriu e fechou a porta.Foi até o outro lado do quarto e abriu a porta.Só não deu um grito por que viu que havia alguém dormindo.Foi até a cama silenciosamente e olhou dentro das cobertas.Levou o maior susto da sua vida.

Ninguém mais,ninguém menos que Severo Snape dormia ao lado de seu quarto,no outro quarto de hospédes.Tentou voltar silenciosamente ao seu quarto,mas sem sucesso.Em sua fuga,não percebeu a escrivaninha do quarto, e acertou o dedão do pé bem na quina.

Quando se virou,com o dedão muito vermelho,viu Severo Snape à sua frente segurando sua varinha,apontada para o coração dela:

-Quem ous...Srta. Granger,o que faz em meu quarto?

-Me desculpe,senhor,mas é que havia uma porta em meu quarto e a curiosidade falou mais alto.

-Não sabia que a Sabe-Tudo se submetia a sentimentos como curiosidade!

Hermione não sabia de onde havia tirado tanta raiva em apenas dois segundos,só viu quando apontou o seu dedo indicador na cara de Snape e disse em alto e bom som,praticamente gritando:

Em primeiro lugar,não sou mais sua aluna para você ter o direito de me chamar de Sabe-Tudo.Segundo,eu entrei em seu quarto sem querer.Terceiro,apesar de estudar muito,sempre tive sentimentos e vontades,então eu posso sucumbir na hora que quiser a minha curiosidade.Quarto e último,a partir de agora,será que dá para me chamar de Hermione,por que não sou mais sua aluna.Até logo.

E se retirou do quarto deixando Snape confuso e muito mal humorado.

O cap. eh minúsculo,mas vale a pena ler!xD

Até o proximoo!BeijO ;


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione bateu a porta com força. Quem Snape achava que era? Ele não era seu pai pára lhe proibir de fazer alguma coisa! E porque ele ainda a tratava como se fosse a menininha de 11 anos que acabava de entrar num mundo completamente diferente, sem conhecer ninguém? Mas já não era a menininha de 11 anos. Não fora à toa que havia sido escolhida a rainha do baile de formatura. E os seus atributos para faze-lo se redimir não eram poucos.

xxx

Todos já estavam à mesa do café quando Gina perguntou:

-Alguém viu a Mione hoje? Ela já estava acordada mais cedo, por que eu passei pelo quarto dela e ela falou que iria descer um pouquinho mais tarde.

-Infelizmente eu tive um pequenino encontro com a Srta. Granger hoje mais cedo. E este encontro...

-Não foi nada agradável para _ambas_ as partes. – Mione chegou a porta da cozinha e encostou no batente. Estava com um vestido azul escuro muito balanceado. Tinha um decote recatado,reto,mas só nisso que o vestido era recatado. A peça era completamente grudada no corpo,delineando as curvas da moça até sua cintura. Dali para baixo uma saia rodada até o meio da coxa de um azul mais claro. Para completar,uma Anabela e um rabo de cavalo. – Bom Dia! Tudo bom com vocês?

Todos os homens do lugar demoraram a acordar da visão. Tonks deu uma forte cotovelada no peito de Lupin, e este acabou ficando muito vermelho, nem levantando os olhos mais de sua refeição. Sirius não parava de olhar e avaliar o corpo de Hermione. Snape tentava fingir indiferença,mas desviava os olhos furtivamente em direção a Hermione. Rony babava sem nem disfarçar, e Harry tentava não olhar para nada além da mesa. Tonks deu um longo assubio, e disse, fazendo com que todos se assustassem:

-Caramba, hein? Arrasou!

-Mandou muito bem, Mione! E bom dia também amiga. Tudo bom? Dormiu bem?

-Dormi muito bem, na verdade. Mas estava com um ótimo humor até o fatídico encontro com o Prof. Snape hoje mais cedo. O seu humor continua o da parte da manhã, professor?

-Bem pior, na verdade,Srta. Granger. Mas vejo que a Srta. não se encontra no time de pessoas mal humoradas ou zangadas nesta manhã.

-Nananinanão.A diferença – foi até a bandeja de torradas e se abaixou para pegar isso, seu decote aumentou descaradamente. Como Rony e Sirius estava de frente para si, tinham uma visão boa da parte de dentro do decote.Rony babava e Sirius olhava maleficamente para dentro do decote. Pegou as torradas e se endireitou. Olhou para Snape e completou: - é que eu procuro não demonstrar para Deus e o mundo. Agora você... – olhou para Snape e agachou até ficar olho à olho com ele, com o nariz a centímetros do dele. – deixa claro todo o seu amor para com o mundo, e sabe destilar o seu veneno das piores formas possíveis.

Se levantou e foi até a jarra de suco no canto da mesa. Bebeu um gole, e ficou calda, enquanto o restante voltava as suas conversas cotidianas. Sentia dois pares de olhos em si, mas nem ligou muito. Foi até a janela e ficou de costas para a mesa. Pegou seu maço de cigarro, mas olhou para trás a tempo de ver Gina vir em sua direção e retirar tanto o isqueiro quanto o cigarro da sua mão.

-Hey!Que que você ta fazendo?

-Você pode fumar o quanto quiser em qualquer outro lugar e até aqui na cozinha,mas quando não tiver ninguém comendo aqui.

-Desculpa.Eu vou tomar meu café logo então,pois não vou deixar Snape feliz, com a notícia da minha morte por desnutrição.

Todos caíram na risada, menos Snape. Se sentou ao lado de Harry, ocasionalmente na frente de Sirius.

-E aí Sirius, como anda? Pelo seu olhar na hora que eu entrei, você não tinha me reconhecido à primeira vista.

-Não mesmo! Você cresceu, hein pirralha?

-Pirralha a vovozinha! Daqui a um mês, meus amados 22 anos chegam!

-É guria... tá virando mulher. Na verdade, sua mente era mais evoluída que o normal para garotas de 13 anos, quando eu te conheci. Mas prefiro seu corpo de agora. – Sirius deu um sorriso maroto que faria várias mulheres caírem as seus pés sem nem pensarem. Hermione sorriu e disse: - Sirius, Sirius...lábias antigas aqui não viu?

Sirius fez cara de desentendido, mas depois os dois caíram na risada. Hermione pegou uma maçã e mordeu. Fechou os olhos e deliciou o pedaço da maça, que estava uma delícia. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Sirius olhando vidrado para sua boca. Fez uma cara de falsa inocência, mas o sorriso diabólico denunciava.

-Já disse que não estou com muita fome – disse, se levantando. – Vou ir fazer as minhas compras e já aviso: Não tenho hora pra voltar.

-Como assim, não tem hora pra voltar? – Gina perguntou.

-Bom... eu ia numa festa de uma amiga, mas pensando melhor, acho que volto aqui, pra vocês – apontou para Tonks e Gina - me ajudarem a escolher a melhor roupa.

-Assim é bem melhor! E olha algumas coisas lá por mim, sim?- Pediu Gina, com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Piscou para Gina e Tonks, e deu um breve tchauzinho para o restante dos ocupantes da cozinha. Foi até a sala, pegou sua bolsa, mas voltou a cozinha só para dizer uma frase.

-Garotos, da próxima vez, não precisa ficar olhando desse jeito pra mim não! Vocês não vão ganhar nada com uma olhada que depois cauda um torcicolo, me ouviram direitinho?

Saiu gargalhando da cozinha do Largo Grimmauld. Uma parte da sua vingança já estava mais do que pronta. Trancou a porta atrás de si e saiu pelas ruas de Londres.

Sorry pela demora,mas eh que eu tava sem tempo algum pra postar o cap...ele já tava pronto desde o meio de Janeiro,mas fui eu que num postei..

corre com medo de ser assassinada

Gnt,pelo amor de Deus,comenta!Mas num fla so:  
"Ai,amei o cap!Att logo vio?"

me dêem comentários construtivos,ok?

Beijoks e até o próximo cap!


End file.
